cartographyfandomcom-20200213-history
CC2Prov612 Readme
ProFantasy Universal Update version 6.12 last-minute information. If you are able to, please go online now and check for any recent updates to the software you have purchased. Registration also entitles you to online tech support and other benefits. Version 6.12 Read me file ***** IMPORTANT ***** Add-on Support If you have any add-ons, they probably will not work unless you follow these instructions: 1. Install CC2. 2. Install your add-ons as normal. We suggest you install whichever you have in the following order: a. Dungeon Designer 2 b. City Designer 2 c. Character Artist d. CC2 Dioramas e. Symbol Set 1 - Overland 3. Install this Universal Update. This update makes sure that CC2 and all it's add-ons work correctly as Version 6.12. ********************* Notes 1 This version of CC2 makes extensive use of the registry. Unless you use the installation software, it will not function properly. 2 The CC2 files been installed on your computer in the directory you specified, and no files have been placed in any other location. 3 You can have multiple installations on the same system, but every version must be identical - you can't have add-ons in one installation, but not another. To create a second installation, copy your complete CC2 folder to another location. The copied CC2 will not be uninstallable through Windows Control Panel. Changes in v6.12 = We've done a lot of work on the interface in this new version to make it easier and more intuitive to use. We have a new look, right click menus on most commands, a new Drawing Tools feature, improved symbol management, reorganised and simplified menus, cut down room, corridor and building commands and a selection of city and dungeon symbols. 1 Toolbar buttons are now in the new, sleak, Win 2000 look with transparent icons, instead of grey-backed ones. 2 Moved specialised mapping commands to the top left icon bars. 3 Added Right-click functionality to toolbar buttons- most with optional pop-up context menus. 3 Added an help guide tutorial on the Help menu. 4 Added the Draw Tools feature - preprogrammed drawing commands which can "lock" to the map borders, use many types of fractal and are easy to change. You can add a complex fractal landmass in two clicks, or add a new section to a cave. They can be used for creating swamps, rooms, lakes, forests, roads or most other mapping features. 5 Added the Symbol Settings feature. Select from a list of images to choose from related symbol catalogs, optionally setting an appropriate layer, color or other properties. 6 The previous lake, river, etc. icons, have been replaced with draw tools - left click the button to get the default, or right click to see a list of choices. 7 A new toolbar with the symbol catalog icons has been added. Select View >> Screen Tools Symbol Toolbar and point it upward. 8 A new option for large icons is available for high res users (1024x768 or better) on large monitors (17" or larger, we recommend) Select View >> Screen Tools, Use large toolbar buttons to select this option, then restart CC2. 9 A right click between commands does not repeat the previous command - instead you get a context menu. You can turn this option off, or even change the menu if you wish. See "right click context menu" in the help file for more details 10 We've removed the Text, Insert, Copy, and Options menu, renamed the Modifiers menu the Snaps menu, and added a Tools, Add-ons and an Overland menu. This last menu is replaced by the appropriate add-on menu. 11 We've remove the Lock/Unlock, Depth and Cursor Snap buttons, as they are rarely used and can still be accessed from the Snaps and Tools menus. 12 Many separate commands have been combined into single commands: * All export commands, including Export Window Section have been incorporated into Save As. You can control the settings of each export file type by clicking the new Options button on the Save As menu. A single dialog box controls resolution for all raster formats. * Picture, Insert Text File, Insert Part and XREF have all been combined into Insert File on the Edit menu. There is also an option to embed a bitmap in the drawing, instead of having it as a seperate entity. * All the various options and perferences scattered around the menus have been combined into a new Options dialog box on the new Tools menu. * The various Path, Polygon, Line, Circle, Arc and Offset commands are now combined onto single dialog boxes. You can choose the default, which is activated by toolbar button click, or right click a toolbar button for quick access to the drawing commands. * We've added a Symbol Manager. It lets you manipulate the symbol references in the current drawing through a single dialog box. You can delete or scale selected symbol references, create new symbols from scratch or from existing ones and edit or list symbols. You can also export a selection of symbols to create a new symbol catalog, import CC2 files as symbols, purge all the symbols from a drawing, import symbols from another drawing, replace one symbol with another, or reorganise the symbol order. Optionally, you can see the symbols as thumbnail images or by name alone, and you can hide or show symbol fill style symbols. 13 You can import and export drawing tool and symbol catalog settings to share them with other users using Tools >> Import/Export Settings. 14 When you select New... to start a new map, you can select from a gallery of images, and the new map will be based on the selected template. The previous New options can be accessed by right clicking the New icon. 15 Add-on icons have been moved to the File icon bar, giving us more space for new add-ons! 16 The new Symbol Style Toggle icon lets you choose between different styles of the same symbols settings - so click on it to swap between Line and Filled symbols in CC2. 17 The Draw Like command lets you select a drawing entity in your drawing, then proceeds to draw another. 18 Editing commands have been updated and improved. Move, Scale Rotate lets you drag entities visually, rotate entities - just right click to finish the rotation, or scale them visually. Rotate lets you align to a selected straight edge, Scale lets you scale with only one selection point. The appearance of these commands can be controlled using Cursor Options, giving you a non-visual or bounding box option. All the original non-visual versions are available with a right click on the toolbar buttons. 19 New Room and Corridor commands. These are cut down versions of those found in DD2, but still powerful. Right click the Dungeon Designer to icon to access these. 20 A new building command These are cut down versions of those found in CD2. You get a choice of six house styles, and you can edit the colors. Right click the City Designer tool bar button to access these. 21 Paste has been improved to make it visually - it now works like the copy command, and doesn't ask for a scale or rotation. You can insert bitmaps directly into drawings, too. The non-visual Paste is still available by right-clicking the Copy button. 22 Right click context menus are available for most toolbar buttons. They give you a menu of related, but less frequently used commands. These menus are stored in the System folder and can be edited with a text editor. 23 Added "CAD Files" filter to FILE command. 24 The ATTACH Mode dialog now has a check box showing/changing the current attach enabled state. 6.12 bug fixes 1 Many DXF/DWG import export issues fixed. 2 Removed unused OLE code which made registry entries which could potentially slow down modem dial ups. 3 Fixed symbol transformation bug in Win2K. 4 Fixed bug in right-click hook which caused instability problems after running a macro if the macro name was longer than 8 characters.